


Attagirl

by velvetkjm



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Joygi - Freeform, Slow Build, bad boy era, ceo joy, ceo red velvet, dom joy, kind of?, lowkey too scared to write smut, model ceo seulgi, model yeri, wenrene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetkjm/pseuds/velvetkjm
Summary: Kang Seulgi always knew what to do. Being the CEO and founder of one of the hottest on-the-rise modelling companies, she had proved time and time again she had a head for business and poured her soul into all that she did. Hopefully that passion will help her when the sharp-eyed CEO of Seoul’s biggest broadcasting agencies offers to buy her company, because her head seems to fail her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not enough joygi in this world, especially boss ass ceo joygi and businesswomen wenrene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I lowkey got really into the business talk for this first chapter but trust its a lot quicker after this chapter lmao

Seulgi sat back in her chair, hands finding their way through her hair. Eyes closed tightly shut, she sighed deeply and thought hard. And for quite long. Joohyun cocked her brow, forever impatient with Seulgi’s pensiveness.  
“...It’s scary.”  
Such simple words. Joohyun let out an almost mocking laugh. “That’s what you said when we were debating whether we could even run a company in the first place. That’s also what you said when we hired our first staff member. Or when we moved headquarters. I feel that’s your answer for my every question.”  
Seulgi opened her eyes, taking in the woman next to her. So sharply dressed, her face so well enhanced with makeup, eyes ever intense and searching, reflecting the city lights as they passed outside the car window. One could easily tell Joohyun was older - the maturity of her look, the way she carried herself, her confidence. Joohyun would have hated to hear such a thing, but it was true. Seulgi felt like even more of a hopeless child next to her.  
“It’s true. I’m always scared.”  
Joohyun adjusted the watch on her wrist. “...I am to. But all the steps we’ve taken so far have done us well, haven’t they?”  
“I would say so,” Seulgi muttered. She didn’t regret any of the decisions they had made, no matter how scary they were. “That’s the problem, though. Everything we’ve accomplished so far has been through hard work. But this…. This is truly just up to chance.”  
Seulgi trusted Joohyun. Seulgi trusted her more than anyone else in life - Seulgi had wondered if she could see the future, as she always knew what to do and what to say. So of course she trusted her in this endeavor. Joohyun always knew what was best for their company was not in contention - it was the thought of giving their hard work away to someone they didn’t even know. Someone who could tear it all down in one idiotic move and leave Seulgi and Joohyun and every staff or model who worked for them without a job. Seulgi was responsible for a lot, and was responsible for handing that responsibility to someone responsible.  
Her hands found their way back to her temples - it hurt just thinking about it.  
Joohyun immediately slapped her hands away, remarking that she was going to mess up her perfectly done ponytail. Smoothing out the disruption, Joohyun let out her own sigh.  
“There is luck in it, but we’ve done all we can. This person is the head of one of the largest broadcasting companies in all of Korea - surely selling our company to them couldn’t be a mistake. They’ve been around for a while, so they know what they’re doing. Even if they’re changing management.”  
Seulgi glanced to her. Joohyun also seemed to be a mind reader. “Changing management?”  
Joohyun nodded, her earrings jostling. “The current CEO is retiring. Apparently he’s handing the company off to his granddaughter.”  
Seulgi’s brows shot up. “There’s going to be an even bigger company than ours run by a woman?”  
“Not only that, but she’s younger than even us.”  
“Really? How young?”  
“22.”  
Seulgi’s eyes widened. “22? She’ll be managing a business fresh out of college?”  
Joohyun shrugged. “Seems so. I heard he was waiting until she graduated just so he could hand it over. She’s been in the grooming for it.”  
Seulgi leaned back in her seat, watching the light wash over the car’s ceiling. “Wow. All I got for my graduation was a pat on the back.”  
Joohyun laughed, a delightful sound not heard often.  
Seulgi may have owned her company for 7 years and gone to an uncountable number of business negotiations, but they had never been this… fancy. Stepping out of their car with the help of their chauffeur, Seulgi immediately looked up to see the endless miles of building that stretched before her. She remembered feeling the same way when she first saw the high rise building that now had her company name sprawled across it - remembering such a day made the intense feeling of reality wash over her. This was happening. This was real. She had made it this far.  
The gentle hand on her back grounded her and the pair made their way up the concrete steps, bowing to the doorman as they made their way into the hotel. Seulgi was used to glaring gold used everywhere, the expensive chandeliers that draped from the ceiling for unnecessary lengths, and especially the people all dressed in suits with their best “business faces” on. But for some reason her heart was pounding like never before. She was so nervous - what ifs and trepidations ran through her head, and try as she might to reason herself out of them, her own imagination was far too powerful. She let Joohyun drag her from the door to the lobby desk, and then to the elevator. Looking into the mirrors that surrounded them, she was pleased with herself that she didn’t look as nervous as she felt. Nothing worse than seeming inexperienced or like she didn’t know what she was doing - she had enough trouble being taken seriously as it was. But, she thought, that was also when she was alone. Whenever Joohyun was with her, she felt more sure of herself and was taken more seriously. She smiled to herself for some reason.  
The doors of the elevator opened and they were ushered down a hall to enter a massive, massive room bustling with energy. It was that perfect balance of noise and silence that Seulgi had grown accustomed to relate with the upper class- a dull roar of business deals, treachery, and haughtiness thats dark sound was accented by the ping of forks against plates. Quite different from the entrance of the hotel, filled with almost the absence of any sound at all and populated by only the staff. Who knew only 12 stories above was such a clamor. The pair followed the woman at the entrance and Seulgi was so focused on not hitting any of the round table’s chairs or passing waiters that as she sat in the chair that was thoughtfully pulled out for her, she let out a sigh. They were seated at the very edge of the room, flush against the wall-length windows that allowed a breathtaking view of Seoul and its expansive, bright-colored lights. Not quite higher than many of the high rise buildings, but high enough to provide a beautiful view of the city, even the Han river. Seulgi was the one seated right against it, and though she had never been one to consider herself afraid of heights, she made a grand effort not to look too far down. She instead looked at the menu before her, placed her phone face down on the table, smoothed out her dress, moved her chair foreword, and looked up to greet the person in front of her. Any words immediately died upon her lips.  
“A pleasure to meet you, Miss Kang.”  
Words spilling from perfectly red, perfectly shaped lips. Black, shoulder-length hair pushed behind an expensively adorned ear after a deep bow. Perfectly manicured nails upon perfectly long fingers. She was locked in place, locked in time by a smouldering dark gaze that was enhanced by perfectly applied makeup. Was it smouldering on purpose? Or was Seulgi just intimidated by this woman and her extremely…. Pretty face? Seulgi didn’t know. In fact, she hadn’t even asked herself such questions because the minute she looked at the woman, all her thoughts stopped.  
“I am Park Sooyoung, current CEO of BBN Broadcasting Corporations. This is Miss Son Seungwan, Chairman of our relations department and corporate vice president.”  
The woman across from her bowed to them both, and as they bowed in return, she muttered her greetings. Seulgi was too nervous and deep in thought to notice her lingering gaze upon Joohyun.  
“I am Kang Seulgi, as you know already,” she said, praying her voice wasn’t shaky. Joohyun had always reassured her she looked calm and collected at all times, but Seulgi could hardly believe her with how much her heart pounded in these moments. Perhaps her makeup was doing more hiding than enhancing. “CEO and founder of RF Management. Bae Joohyun is my corporate vice president. It is a pleasure to be doing business with you today.”  
As Joohyun and herself bowed again, a waiter requested their orders. Miss Park -she reminded herself that being older, she needn’t use such formalities- glanced to Seulgi, and Seulgi hesitated unintentionally before shaking her head, refusing anything. She didn’t like to eat during these types of discussions, and it seemed Sooyoung felt the same. As the man left, Sooyoung placed her hands on the table where her menu used to be, glancing up through thick lashes as she spoke.  
“I would like to get to business immediately. Before we start, do you have any questions for me?”  
Seulgi was quiet for a few moments. She had a habit of thinking quite evidently before she said something. Joohyun was always annoyed with such a quirk when it happened in their daily conversations - “what do you have to think so hard about nail colors for? I only gave you two options!” - but both found it handy when it came to business. Seulgi always knew it was better than speaking too soon and too quickly.  
“Why do you want to buy my company? It’s not and never has been for sale.”  
Seulgi had been just as shocked as Joohyun when the call came. Seulgi knew how this all worked and knew a “for sale” marker meant nothing to a bigger business with lots of money. What confused her is why BBN Broadcasting, one of the biggest broadcasting companies in all of Korea, would take interest in an on-the-rise modelling company. If they wanted to cash in on their growing popularity, they would have just bought their stocks. So why buy the whole company?  
Sooyoung’s fingers laced together in thought, and Seulgi found herself watching them. So many expensive looking rings.  
“My grandfather was incredibly smart. He founded this company in the 60s and by his guidance, it flourished into one of the most successful broadcasting companies in Korea, and perhaps the most successful from Seoul. He did this all through hard work and diligence, and I imagine some luck was involved as well. I am sure you, as an entrepreneur yourself, can understand. But for all that I can praise my grandfather, he did have one fatal flaw.”  
Seulgi blinked. She could listen to this woman talk for hours- her voice was so unique, unlike anything she had heard before. High-pitched in an elegant way, the way she pronounced words so different from anything Seulgi had heard before. It was the kind of voice that she could recognize in a crowd, recognize from one word.  
“My grandfather was very, very…. Traditional. Stuck in his ways. Stubborn. All of that. It probably helped him in many ways, in creating this business, but it meant he hardly ever listened to anyone else’s opinion. My grandfather had no interest in truly expanding, only growing. After training to be an Idol for two years, I decided that my dream wasn’t to be an idol- it was to help people become idols. To live their dreams. My father had no interest in owning the company, so my grandfather waited until I was finished with school to pass it down to me.”  
Seulgi almost smiled to herself. A wanna-be idol turned CEO at the age of only 22. It was hard to believe, the way this woman spoke with such prowess and simply the way she carried herself so confidently, that she was so young, but Seulgi couldn’t be too surprised - they were in the same situation. What wasn’t surprising was that this woman could have been an idol; she had the looks, even more so than other idols Seulgi had seen.  
When Seulgi began to grow more popular as a model, she had also thought of perhaps auditioning to an entertainment company, as she loved to dance and loved to sing. But the more she modeled, the more she realized she had a greater passion for helping others to rise to fame than obtaining that fame herself, and decided instead to buy the company than spend her years in the entertainment industry hamster wheel. Not to say she became nothing more than a CEO - even now she was getting booked for shoots, only with the title “CEO and Founder of RF Management” under her belt alongside “Model”. She wasn’t adverse to the idea of releasing an album or dancing, either, if the opportunity would ever present itself.  
“And now that I am in full custody of his company and all of its operations, I will continue what he left and make it even better. Which finally brings us to why I wish to buy your company. With your assistance, BBN Broadcasting Company will become more than what you see. It will also become what you hear. It will become BBN Entertainment. An idol production company. Alongside other things, of course.”  
Seulgi’s eyes widened involuntarily. The words settled in the noisy air with heavy importance, and Park Sooyoung seemed to know the impact, if her self-confident smirk betrayed anything.  
Seulgi thought. Thought longer than she normally did. The most prominent thought in her mind was that Park Sooyoung was not just confident, not just well-spoken- she was damn smart. Seulgi knew -everyone knew- the largest companies in Korea were entertainment companies… Next to those that produced technology, of course, but Seulgi didn’t have quite the mind for that sort of business. Seulgi had only ever thought of continuously expanding her company as far and as high as it would go, and she knew that doing so would probably entail entering the entertainment industry. But she had been in no rush to get there. There were so many companies, and so many of them so big, she figured she would enjoy her success in the modeling world before even wanting to branch out and brave the scary, scary world of such intense competition. Before Sooyoung could even start selling her ideas, Seulgi already knew all of the good that such a deal could bring - as an already well established broadcasting company, exposure would be no problem. Seulgi had heard BBN’s stocks already rivaled that of JYP or YG, and the consumption of a company and the rebranding of the combined industry would mean more media exposure and especially more revenue. Of course, BBN was known for an extremely talented line of actors and actresses, so it seemed training wasn’t an issue and the quality of training was satisfactory, which would hopefully translate to the training of their idols. Such an idea was attractive, but the idea of why wasn’t all that Seulgi needed.  
“If you were to buy my company, would you collapse the modeling program in favor of idol production? Would my staff be replaced with your own, or would they hold the same positions?”  
As soon as the words escaped Seulgi and Sooyoung knew she was considering her offer, the self-confident smile shifted into an almost cat like grin, narrowing her eyes as she shifted her posture. It seemed her idea wasn’t the only attractive thing about her.  
“No. If RF Management were to be bought, we would integrate your company within our own, which means a majority of your staff will remain, though I will of course institute a manager of my own staff above them to oversee production. I do intend to not only continue your model program as is, including the acceptance and training of new models, but expand your company’s -or I suppose the entirety of the company’s- outreach, perhaps casting locations across more of Korea, along with more job opportunities from the Broadcasting department.”  
Seulgi was pleased. This company was her darling, and the thought of it being changed into something different enough to be an entirely new company, especially with the removal of her loyal and talented staff, was terrible enough for her to turn down such an opportunity. She had expected such an offer to be made, since the opposite would simply be bad business. But she had not taken her business this far, to this level of fame, for nothing.  
“Such a promise is nice, but I cannot be sure of the safety of my employees and the preservation of my company’s reputation by your word alone. I would also like to state that I am very, very passionate about this company I have created, and relinquishing control will not be easy. Not only will I need a satisfactory price, which I have confidence you know quite well already, but I intend to still have a role in the dealings of my company’s department. I would gladly do so under a member of your staff, but I want to still play a part in my company’s continuation.”  
Most CEOs, when their businesses are sold, will simply move on to the next big idea. That is what the owner of Seulgi’s agency did once she had bought the company - he now ran a chain of sushi restaurants in the same area the agency had been. Seulgi did not consider herself an entrepreneur, an inventor, or a particularly creative person. She considered herself the founder of her company and believed she did raise it from the ground up, as she not only rebranded it but also grew their employment from 10 models to 100. Not to mention all the staff they now employed. But she did not know how she would start a business up from nothing, from an idea. She was not a creator - she simply had passion, and was a hard worker. That is how she figured she got here. Because of that, she had never thought of anything other than owning this business until the day she retired, whether by then it was worth a billion dollars or ten dollars. Her backup plan, in case she was foreclosed or went bankrupt, was to go back to modeling, under a new, different agency - she figured it wouldn’t be hard, being as well established as she already was. Thankfully, that hadn’t happened yet, but now she was faced with a different dilemma - the thought of giving up her business to someone else. She wasn’t bent on holding the title of CEO - she was more passionate about making sure models were still trained to succeed, still given work, and still able to live their dreams. Even if that meant working for someone else. She enjoyed the notoriety of being CEO, of having no one to answer to and complete artistic direction of her own company, but she would rather be far below than have no say at all.  
With such a statement, Sooyoung hummed and leaned forward, hands now before her face as she thought over such an offer. Her eyes sparkled with thought, trained on Seulgi as if looking at her would help her decide, and Seulgi found herself swallowing, shifting in her seat. Seulgi had always had trouble holding eye contact with even Joohyun, whose gaze always seemed to smother her, but this - this gaze was something entirely different. It made her feel entirely different.  
“And with that, I intend for Joohyun to also be secured a position within the- our, I suppose - company.”  
Sooyoung was quiet for only a few moments longer, before she seemed to relax her position, lowering her hands to the table. She glanced at the woman beside her, who met her gaze but simply arched a brow. She wore a very slight smirk, as if she had known Seulgi would ask such a question.  
“I see. With this information, then, I would like to add onto my offer” she spoke slowly at first, as if she was fitting all the pieces together in her head. “Currently, Miss Seungwan holds the position of corporate VP, in which she performs the duties of both a Chief Analytics and Chief Accounting officer. She is completely in charge of our marketing department, and oversees production of our financial department. I intend for her to keep these positions, of course, but I am open to negotiation. What is it, exactly, that you want?”  
Something about that question made Seulgi shift; she wondered if the nervousness that came from the importance of her answer was what caused her face to heat.  
“I would like to oversee model, actor, and idol production, from casting to training, including the formation process, since I am sure we will dabble in groups. Considering my models are the most well known and well utilized in all smaller companies, it should be evident I have good control over casting. Consider, also, that a model-turned-actor from my company received within her first year working as an actor an award for best rising actress, but also for best supporting actress, and has already been casted as the lead for two movies this year, not even before her two years in work. Training, especially with my staff, will not be an issue.” She glanced to Joohyun.  
“I would want the position Chief Audit executive or Chief Accounting Officer. Even if that means I would still be under supervision of Son Seungwan.”  
Sooyoung nodded, eyes cast downward in thought. Her nails tapped against the table.  
“All of Korea knows of Kim Yerim’s prowess.”  
The voice was not from Sooyoung, but from the woman next to her. “While this is not in doubt of your capabilities, Kim Yerim’s success could only be from her talents alone, and as such her success does not truly reflect the prowess of your company as a whole.”  
For the first time, Seulgi felt her eyes narrow. “I would argue it does. Kim Yerim is the first actress from my company and is indeed extremely talented, but I assure you she not only went through hours of training under my staff to perfect her craft, but her talents were only discovered by my casting agent. You should know there is a lot of acting that goes into modeling, and as such I have had an acting coach employed since the beginning of my company. Commercial and model acting is much different from what we would consider typical acting, do not get me wrong, but I have begun to employ many other working actresses as well. Park Jung Yeon was recently casted as the main in a drama that has been gaining in popularity recently, and two others have been casted in future projects. Even if I provided no acting training for my models, my casting abilities should be evident enough.”  
Sooyoung was quiet still.  
“As for the formation and production of idols, you realize that most of that is done through and for marketing tactics, which means you will still have to answer to the marketing team. A high position job is not possible unless you would like to be instituted in the marketing department.”  
Seulgi thought for a moment. “Although I would say I have quite the skill for marketing, as my models and actresses have all done incredibly well, I am not interested in marketing so much as I am in the general production and preservation of the idols and models and actresses. If I will have to answer to the marketing department in order to sell my creations, so to speak, than I will do so.”  
Sooyoung sucked in a breath. “I see.”  
She glanced to Seungwan, who seemed to have nothing more to say, then at the diamond watch around her delicate wrist. When she looked up, her gaze met Seulgi’s and the playful glint returned to her eyes.  
“Seungwan’s responsibilities will be shifted to focus mainly upon marketing, and you will be employed as Director of Talent, which will entail that you oversee the casting, training, and production of models, actresses, and idols, as well as the employment of staff for the purpose of training, casting, production, etc, and make executive decisions on such things as formation and release of groups, soloists, models, and actors. You will answer only to me, but my approval of your decisions and the enactment of my own decisions will be heavily influenced by Seungwan. Bae Joohyun will take over Seungwan’s role as Chief Accounting Officer and oversee all things financial, but she will answer to Seungwan. Are these conditions favorable?”  
Seulgi couldn’t stop the small smile that spread itself across her face. She figured this was quite the favourable outcome. Despite her lowered position in the hierarchy, working for such a big company would probably mean her pay was about to go up, and that was all that mattered to her now that she knew she would still have control of what she wanted to control and her employees would have safety in their positions.  
“They are.”  
“Then is there anything more you would like to discuss as of now?”  
Seulgi thought. “I have nothing more to say.” She glanced to Joohyun, who turned to her. In these situations, Joohyun would very clearly have something to say by her facial expression. But finding it blank, Seulgi turned back to Sooyoung.  
Sooyoung glanced to Joohyun as well, before she smiled. “Wonderful. We still have much more to discuss, but I believe as of now, we are in business. Is that correct?”  
Seulgi nodded. “We are indeed.”  
The four of them all understood that their time was done, so they stood from their seats and began making their way out of the room.  
Stepping back into the elevator, Sooyoung moved closer to Seulgi, pulling out her wallet and handing her a business card.  
“Seungwan will be reaching out to do business about prices and the confirmation of people’s employment statuses,” she stated as the elevator began to descend.  
Standing next to each other now, Seulgi realized how tall the other woman was, even though Seulgi was wearing some of her highest heels. She didn’t tower over her, but something about those few inches and Sooyoung’s overall confident, assured personality made Seulgi feel smaller next to her. She not only inherited her family’s business, but inherited the aura that made her family’s business so successful - the kind that made someone want to follow. Seulgi took the card with a slight bow, careful not to let their fingers touch.  
“Hopefully, the next time we meet, you will be employed under the product of our combined business.”  
Seulgi agreed, and the two shared a smile. The other woman truly was breathtaking. She looked so mature, but not in the way Joohyun did - she looked her age but had some sort of aura or look that made you in awe that she was that age. Perhaps it was simply the knowledge Seulgi had, that she was such a young woman running such a successful business- and one that wouldn’t be successful just because of her grandfather, if the smoothness of tonight’s negotiations was any indication.  
Seulgi only realized she was staring when the ding of the elevator sounded and she was forced back to reality, four pairs of heels filling the silence of the main lobby.  
“I almost forgot.”  
As the doors to outside opened and they descended the concrete stairs up to the building, Seulgi turned back to Sooyoung.  
“I was thinking... Since we will essentially be combining your management company into my broadcasting corporation to make a new entertainment industry, perhaps… we should create a new name? Unless you want it to be BBN Entertainment.”  
Seulgi thought - a new name would be nice. BBN wasn’t such an attractive entertainment company name, but neither was RF.  
“Your company stands for Red Flavor Management, right?”  
Seulgi nodded. She and Joohyun had chosen it to be eye catching, memorable; to reflect the general concept of the models they hoped to produce, which is was new, fresh, and different. But for an entertainment industry, perhaps they needed a more formal title. Mature, perhaps.  
“My grandfather named the company Velvet Feeling. I always found it kind of awkward, though I guess it makes sense when he explained it as “the smooth feeling that comes from watching our entertaining, not boring programs” or something.”  
Sooyoung shifted, a smile spreading across her face.  
“I was thinking we could combine our names to form our new company. I was thinking… Red Velvet?”  
Seulgi thought. Red Velvet. It sounded good. Mature, but flavorful. Memorable but not too unique. She smiled to.  
Seungwan mentioned their ride was here, and Sooyoung turned to see. She quickly turned back, and her hand pressed against Seulgi’s arm, giving it an almost reassuring, quick squeeze. She smiled that cat-like grin, with that playful glint in her eye, and Seulgi felt her heart stop for some reason.  
“It was a pleasure doing business with you, Kang Seulgi,” she muttered softly, winking before turning to follow Seungwan to their black vehicle. As she left, Seulgi let out a breath and shivered. She tried to convince herself it was from the cold rather than the warm feeling that spread in her stomach when the woman had touched her, when she had stared at her with such an intense gaze.  
Joohyun smiled behind her.  
“I like that. Red Velvet.”


	2. Something Kinda Crazy

“Don’t treat me like that! I practically raised you!”  
Seulgi’s laugh was lost in the overbearing chatter, along with Yerim’s frightened squeal as Joohyun knocked her plate playfully against the top of the younger girl’s head. Yerim placed a hand over her perfectly done hair and pouted.  
“It’s not like I’m going to gain fifty pounds just from one slice!” She whined, and Joohyun shot her a serious look.  
“I’m serious,” She warned, turning away to pick her own food from the perfectly spread entrees. “I wish it were different, but it would be bad publicity for a model to eat cake when there’s a multitude of potential clients and especially when your bosses and boss’s boss is there to see.” She looked back at the girl to make her point, only to see her walking the opposite direction towards her group of friends, which consisted of high-end models and recently acquired actresses, a piece of cake on her plate. Joohyun looked a bit lost, and Seulgi placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“Don’t worry about her,” She laughed. “She’s still young, but she’s old enough to think for herself. She doesn’t have to worry about all of that now.”  
Joohyun sighed, placing her utensils back on the table. “Sometimes I forget, honestly. I still remember when it was just the original five working at the agency, and I would help Yeri with her homework while we drove to locations.”  
Seulgi smiled, a closed mouth grin that was full of emotion. “I do to. You’ve done a lot for us both, Joohyun.”  
Joohyun glanced to her, emotion swimming in her eyes. It was quickly replaced by her typical, mischievious glint, accented with her wolfish grin.  
“Now you’re making me feel old to. I’m not your mom.”  
Seulgi laughed. “I’m just saying thank you, I’m not insinuating anything. You’ve done a lot for me, and it means a lot. That’s all.”  
Joohyun patted her on the back in return. “Don’t you forget it.”  
The two began walking, away from the table that was decorated in extravagant foods and towards the round table at the front of the room which had been purposefully labeled for them. The showroom was filled with tables and even more people, the only empty spot being the stage at the front of the room. It was completely white and gold, a chandelier hanging down from the ceiling. Expensive, as always. At least Seulgi wasn’t the one who had to pay for the booking.  
“I won’t. In fact, I’ll do more than remember - I’ll help you climb the corporate ladder so you’ll only take orders from me, and not that Son Seungwan woman. Then you can order order her to give you the numbers.” Seulgi had said it playfully, lightly jabbing her friend and business partner in the side with her elbow. She was so busy giggling at her own humour she almost didn’t hear the other’s reply.  
“She takes orders from me pretty well as it is.”  
Seulgi wasn’t slow. Even with her long pauses in conversation, the way she spoke and the way she formed her words together was a good enough indication as the business she ran that she was an incredibly smart woman. While she had a great knack for business, she didn’t exactly have the…. Head for social interactions. So in this case, the minute the words registered in her head, the smile fell from her face and she froze, her brain scrambling to make sense of the cocked brow and coy tone. Joohyun, sitting at the table, looked up at her and found the sight incredibly amusing, stifling a laugh with her hand.  
“...What? What do you mean?”  
Joohyun looked as if she was on the verge of laughing. Seulgi had seen this look before - the raised brows, pursed lips. She had a secret that she desperately wanted Seulgi to know. Only problem was Seulgi didn’t, and Joohyun wouldn’t exactly tell her outright.  
“Nothing, nothing, she’s just a good…. Listener.”  
Seulgi sat in the chair next to her as Joohyun ate her food in an attempt to not have to talk. Seulgi understood now. She leaned forward, hands clasped in front of her face, eyes wide with investment.  
“Joohyun….”  
Joohyun refused to look at her, instead taking a drink from her water.  
“Joohyun… are you telling me…”  
Joohyun glanced over at her for a moment, before resting her head on her hand and looking pointedly away.  
“You and Seungwan have a… thing?”  
The word choice made Joohyun laugh, always entertained by how innocent Seulgi acted without even realising it. She smiled at the other woman, unable to control the giddy feelings that were swarming in her.  
“I mean… not really a thing, just… we may have… hooked up once or… twice.”  
Seulgi laughed out of shock, lightly hitting the other girl’s arm. “Joohyun! How long have you two been talking, like, two weeks? Does trying to settle on a price for our business really excite you that much?”  
Joohyun’s eyes went wide and the two broke down in giggles, her cheekbones tinged a little more pink than the makeup artist probably had intended. She smoothed a hand through her ponytail, batting her fake eyelashes.  
“I don’t know, it just kind of… happened. We were talking, and then things got…. heated. I don’t know.”  
Seulgi flashed her a playfully reprimanding look before turning her attention to her food. Seulgi was surprised, but at the same time, wasn’t. Despite how long they’d been friends, the topic of their… interests had never come up much before. Joohyun was her best friend, but they simply had more important things to talk about, she rationalized. When they first became friends they were both starting to come out of that giggly teenage phase anyway. But the more she thought about it, the more certain things made sense. Joohyun always had pictures of girls…. everywhere, and she constantly talked about how pretty the models she followed on social media’s makeup and bodies were, but she figured that it was a different form of “wanting to have”. Either way, it seemed Joohyun was happy, and Seulgi’s only concern was what it would mean for their business. But that was only a very small, small thought that she quickly waved away.  
Glancing up and about the room, Seulgi noticed the object of Joohyun’s thoughts in the corner speaking to a group of foreigners. The “we finally bought the company” party had long since shifted from formal statements and obligatory facts and figures into the press, diplomacy and social portion, and the pair had only just finished talking to the Chairman of another broadcasting company and his squadron of high-class followers. Seulgi had only seen the other two women at the beginning, when they had made their initial greetings and presentation, but until now both had been lost in the crowd.  
Joohyun noticed her staring and followed her gaze, a smile instantly piercing her face as she noticed.  
“Seungwan’s actually from Canada,” she said, and Seulgi wondered if Joohyun knew that sounded more like bragging than a simple statement. “So she speaks English. Which is also why she’s so valuable in marketing - they only need one woman to spearhead both national and international marketing.”  
Joohyun took one final bite and stood, smoothing out her dress before flashing Seulgi a wink. “Speaking of which, I think I should go over there and practice my… English listening skills.”  
She gave a small wave and left Seulgi to sit at the table all by herself. Seulgi watched as the woman started a conversation with a group adjacent to Seungwan’s, obviously listening for the time the conversation died down enough for Joohyun to swoop in. Seulgi laughed to herself. For all that Joohyun reprimanded Yerim for being a playful child - she used different vocabulary - they did quite similar things.  
Seulgi had just placed her chopsticks on the table when someone seated themselves to her right, and she felt her body reacting before her mind even comprehended.  
“Social gatherings are always so tiring, aren’t they?”  
Seulgi glanced up. Sooyoung looked as beautiful and mature as she did the first time they’d met, but there was a tone in her voice that betrayed just how tired she was. Seulgi glanced at the clock on her wrist, seeing the late hour and immediately feeling a similar fatigue wash over. She still had such a long drive home, and tomorrow she was booked for a photoshoot in the early morning. But this was how she had lived her life since she was 16, and she simply smiled.  
“Indeed. This is my first time sitting down all night.”  
Sooyoung made an expression of agreement and took a drink of what looked to be some sort of alcohol. Seulgi didn’t know what it was, as she hardly drank alcohol outside of days like today. Today, she needed that little bit of buzz to make all the talking easier. Seulgi played with her thumbs for a few moments as she let Sooyoung eat, and as she let herself try and come up with something to say. For some reason she just couldn’t think of anything, and as the silence grew on, she found herself becoming more and more nervous. And when she became nervous, especially with the help of alcohol, bad things tended to happen.  
“Did you know that Joohyun and Seungwan have a… thing?”  
Almost immediately, she regretted saying that. What if Sooyoung wasn’t supposed to know? What if this was going to tear them apart?  
Sooyoung looked at her with wide eyes and Seulgi felt her heart drop. It made her even more confused when Sooyoung’s laugh ripped through the dull chatter of the room.  
Seulgi watched with wide eyes as the other woman covered her mouth, unable to stop laughing, her eyes narrowed with joy. She was confused, but the sight of Sooyoung laughing almost immediately made her feel happy to, as all her .  
Sooyoung took in a breath and looked at Seulgi with a warmth in her eyes that Seulgi had not expected, a warmth that made her shift in her seat. Her heart felt like it was roaring in her ears, and it took her a moment to understand what Sooyoung had said next.  
“I knew.”  
Seulgi’s brows raised, an almost blank look on her face. “...You did?”  
Sooyoung had taken a sip of her alcohol, and with the question she placed it back on the table. “It was quite obvious.”  
Seulgi was quiet. Was it obvious? The four of them had only met two weeks ago, and this was the first time Seulgi had seen Sooyoung since then. They had talked on the phone a couple times, but it was all…. Business. Joohyun and Seungwan had spoken more often, as they had spent a good week trying to decide on a price and the subsequent salaries of a merged corporation, but she couldn’t imagine their conversations taking a turn away from just… business. Seulgi had always been told she was rather thick, that she was airheaded and couldn’t read between the lines, but she had never felt that was true until now. She picked at her food mindlessly, feeling a little defeated.  
Joohyun was her best friend. Truly, one of her only friends. Perhaps it wasn’t that she couldn’t pick up on the nuances of their relationship, but that Joohyun had never mentioned anything to her before today. They were together almost all of the time, and even if they mostly talked business, there were plenty of late nights or useless talks over coffee that were ample time for the subject to come up. When such things happened, she simply felt… deflated. Was there a reason that Joohyun didn’t want to tell her? Seulgi had always made it clear no matter what Joohyun did, Seulgi would always be there for her, and she wasn’t even talking about matters of sexuality and relationships. So what was the point in hiding it from her? Was she even hiding it from her? Had the thought to tell her just slipped her mind?  
Sooyoung watched the woman across from her. It was amazing to her how clearly the other woman’s emotions were plastered over her bang-framed face. Seulgi almost always had a blank look on her face, but not blank from the absence of thought - rather an almost concentrated, distant look as she thought too much. If one looked closely, as Sooyoung found herself doing quite often, they could almost see the emotion swimming in the other’s dark, hooded eyes.  
“Seungwan can’t hide her emotions at all.”  
The sound of Sooyoung’s voice snapped Seulgi back to reality, and she looked to the other woman. There was something in her eyes, her extremely pretty eyes, that made Seulgi’s stomach turn. It was a caring, interested gaze, something she would have never suspected to come from a potential business partner. In fact, nothing about the other woman was what she expected. Beyond her just being… her - young, female, and incredibly beautiful - there was something else unexpected. Realizing how much Seulgi seemed to have missed in Joohyun and Seungwan’s relationship, she found herself watching every movement, listening to every word as if she was afraid to miss something. And now, hearing the soft tone in Sooyoung’s voice and the soft glint in the other woman’s eyes, she was met headfirst with the reaction her body had.  
The somewhat laboured breathing, the pounding of her heart and the giddiness that she only felt when she watched dramas with Joohyun and whined about how she wanted to find a love like that. She really didn’t spend that much time thinking about it, thinking about male actors or idols who she wanted to be with… but with Sooyoung, that sort of thing was all she thought about. In Sooyoung’s presence, all she thought about was Sooyoung. She didn’t fantasize, imagining them together, but she was just… hyper focused on everything the other woman did. The way she would tuck her hair behind her ear, the way she would nervously pull at the rings around her fingers. Even on the phone, she was always so focused on the way Sooyoung formed words, the way her crystal clear voice sounded pronouncing something, or the noises she would make as she thought of an answer. Seulgi realized she just couldn’t stop thinking about Sooyoung.  
“She would always be so giddy after talking with her, even if they just talked about business. She would always find some way to bring her up, Joohyun this and Joohyun that.”  
Seulgi blinked, realizing they were in the midst of conversation.  
“But…” Sooyoung set her chopsticks on the table, a mischievous smirk stretching her face. “I wasn’t sure there was something going on until I saw them… together.”  
Seulgi’s brows raised. “...Like…. Together together?”  
The smirk spread to a grin. “Together together.”  
Seulgi had to stifle a laugh with her manicured hands. Sooyoung’s eyes glinted with mischief.  
“How did that happen?”  
“It was their first in person meeting.”  
Sooyoung was now leaning forward on her hand, voice dropped to a low mutter and Seulgi leaning forward to hear it. Her heart was beating quickly, but she didn’t know if it was the anticipation of knowing or the proximity.  
“I had come to pick up Seungwan from their appointment. I had been told you were out of the building, so when she was 30 minutes late, I started to worry. She didn’t answer her phone, so I went in.”  
Seulgi was invested.  
“I asked where Joohyun’s office was and went up the elevator, and found myself in the correct area… but it wasn’t Joohyun’s office I heard…. noises from.”  
Seulgi’s brows raised, and she almost couldn’t think of what to ask or say.  
“Like the polite person I am, I knocked on the door. I heard the pause, the shuffling, and then Seungwan opens the door. Her eyes go wide and she knows that I know.”  
Sooyoung and Seulgi shared a laugh, and Seulgi could quite easily picture the scene. But after the initial hilarity, reality hit her.  
“Wait, they were doing it in my office?”  
Sooyoung shrugged, quite obviously knowing.  
Seulgi’s face twisted, more with disappointment than contempt. Of all places, why did they have to do it in her office? The thought made Seulgi shudder.  
Sooyoung continued laughing, taking a drink to calm herself. “I find it cute. I’ve never seen Seungwan act this way about anyone.”  
Seulgi smiled. “How long have you known Seungwan?”  
Sooyoung’s eyes became serious at the question, and she hesitated to answer. “A while. Around five years or so? We just so happened to keep meeting while she was in my grandfather’s company, and we became close. I credit her for convincing me to take over the company, to be honest.”  
Seulgi hummed in response, not really knowing what more to say.  
“I hope my business will be of use to you.”  
The statement slightly surprised Sooyoung, if the widening of her eyes over the brim of her glass was any indication. She placed it on the table and fixed Seulgi with a stare, a clouded one as she thought over something in her head.  
Seulgi wasn’t sure quite why she had said such a thing, but she simply felt…. emotional. She felt like so many things in her life were changing, and she truly did hope her business would be better and her models would do better under the hand of Park Sooyoung. So the statement was just simple honesty, as out of place as it may have seemed. She just wanted the best. The best for them both.  
“Of course it will.”  
Then there was a hand, warm and soft against the back of her own, perfect fingers curling around her own in a warm, sincere gesture. She couldn’t stop her eyes from widening slightly, couldn’t stop herself from looking up at Sooyoung and expecting to find more than her typical piercing gaze. She felt her heart pounding, thankful her foundation would cover any visible heat in her face.  
“We’re in this together, unnie. Remember. We are Red Velvet.”  
If Seulgi had felt flustered before, Sooyoung dropping formalities for the more familiar name made her heart absolutely flutter. Again, she had forgotten the other was younger than her, as smart and accomplished as she already was, and Seulgi felt her mouth going dry. Sooyoung thought they were close enough to use such a name. So it wasn’t just Seulgi who felt so strangely attached?  
Maybe that wasn’t the right wording - it wasn’t attached as much as it was a simple friendship. They were friends. Right? Calling her… that instead of her name, it meant they were friends. Close.  
Seulgi had to stop herself from sighing.  
She needed more friends than just Joohyun - she had forgotten what it was like to make new friends.  
Before Seulgi could respond - possibly with something embarrassing and sappy, so perhaps it was good - Sooyoung’s phone vibrated on the table. Seulgi was acutely aware of the fact she left her hand where it was as she grabbed it with the other, checking the message she had received.  
“It seems it’s time for us to go.”  
Bereft. Cold, without the hand upon hers. The immediate loss of contact was almost striking. Seulgi blinked.  
“I have another meeting to go to today.”  
Sooyoung sighed as she stood, grabbing the coat she had placed around her chair. Seulgi found herself standing before she had thought of an excuse, so she hesitated for a long while.  
“I’ll…. walk you to the door.”  
Creepy. It was creepy, right? She wasn’t a man. Maybe Sooyoung thought it was weird. And creepy.  
“I need to find Joohyun, and I’m sure she’s wherever Seungwan is.”  
Sooyoung smiled. Seulgi let out a breath.  
She was correct in her assumption, since as they neared the huge doors to the room, Seungwan came by with Joohyun in tow.  
“I’m sorry we have to leave so early,” Seungwan began.  
Seulgi waved her hands. “It’s no problem at all. We have other things to attend to, and it’s the afterparty anyway.”  
Seungwan smiled, and Seulgi glanced to Sooyoung, whose gaze was fixed on the two in front of her.  
Joohyun bowed. “Thank you two for being with us today. We’re excited for what the future holds for Red Velvet.”  
Seungwan and Sooyoung bowed as well.  
As Seungwan began to walk out the doors, Sooyoung turned slightly, eyes catching with Seulgi. Seulgi found herself smiling, sending her a small wave. Sooyoung smiled back, and Seulgi watched as they quickly stepped in the elevator, doors closing almost immediately. Seulgi let out a breath, feeling immediately less stressed as soon as Sooyoung was out of the room, but also slightly…. sad. As if she already missed the other’s presence.  
Joohyun blinked. “...no way.”  
Seulgi turned to her. “Huh?”  
Joohyun’s somewhat shocked face shifted, slowly, into a grin. A grin Seulgi knew far too well, especially as a brow arched.  
“You to?”


	3. Body Talk

Seulgi let out a breath, the last flash filling the set and marking her time over.  
The photographer smiled, bowing and thanking her, and she returned the gesture. She bowed to the rest of the staff, walking back to her stylist who immediately led her back to the makeshift dressing room not far away. She felt almost lifeless as the woman helped her get out of the skin tight dress, putting on the clothes she had originally come with.  
Modelling wasn’t the most physically strenuous task in the world, but for Seulgi, it always felt…. taxing. Like it took so much out of her to be perfectly poised, the right shape, angle, facial expression. She had to think about so many things at once and make sure they were all perfect when the flash hit. To work the different clothes, make sure they were selling properly, to work with the set and not look awkward… it was just a lot of work. She ran a hand through her hair, now free from the tight ponytail, and let out a breath. Usually her shoots weren’t so far back in the day, but the company had been extremely generous in pushing back the booking so that she could attend her executive meeting which was scheduled earlier. Dealing with businessmen and dealing with cameras was just extremely taxing, and she still had more to do.  
She barely heard when the stylist asked if she wanted her makeup taken off, and she made a glance at the clock, thinking there was no need to do so as she was just going to go out right after. She felt a small stab of panic as she noticed she was already thirty minutes late for her next get together, and she waved the woman off with thanks. She searched for her bag, and pulling out her phone, found a few unread texts. The most recent making her eyes go wide, turning to the entrance of the set.  
Sooyoung stood there, that typical smirk pulling at her pretty features. Seulgi couldn’t stop a smile from bubbling up, and she thanked the stylist as she walked towards the other woman.  
“I see you got my texts.”  
Seulgi blinked, feeling an embarrassed heat fill her face. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have let time get away from me like that.”  
Sooyoung laughed, an almost fake and airy sound that she gave when trying to be kind. “It’s fine. I know how these things can be.”  
Seulgi smiled again, but a thought crept in her mind. “How…. how did you know where I was?”  
Sooyoung’s smirk only deepened, and she gave the other girl a wink. “I have connections.”  
Seulgi arched a brow. “Joohyun?”  
Sooyoung nodded. “I was just waiting around, so I thought I’d come by and surprise you. It’s not often you get to see model turned CEO, face on every high fashion magazine Kang Seulgi in her element.”  
Seulgi let out a small laugh. “That’s stretching it. I hardly model much anymore.”  
The look in Sooyoung’s eyes was still playful, but it shifted in a way that Seulgi couldn’t quite read. “Do you like modelling?”  
Seulgi thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. What was such a question supposed to mean? More importantly, what was the answer to such a question? The correct answer? “Of course. It’s my passion.”  
Sooyoung made a small hum in thought. “Why don’t you model much anymore?”  
Seulgi shrugged, pushing her hands into her oversized blazer-like jacket. “I don’t have much time anymore, truthfully. Being a CEO takes up a lot of time.” She laughed slightly, looking back up to Sooyoung’s face. “But I suppose I won’t be a CEO anymore. So maybe I’ll have more time.”  
Sooyoung was quiet for a moment, somewhat uncharacteristic of her, but just a moment later a brow raised and her smirk returned in much greater force. “That might be true. Either way, we could make time. Wouldn’t want such talent and such beauty to go to waste.”  
Sooyoung emphasized that with a wink, and Seulgi found herself blinking. Stuttering for an answer. Seulgi was never quite good with compliments, but coming from her, being those types of compliments, was even worse. She just barely managed to sputter a choked thank you.  
Sooyoung laughed, a real one this time, and Seulgi found herself blushing even harder. The taller woman laid a hand on her shoulder, causing electricity to race through Seulgi’s body.  
“I mean, if you want to keep modelling, I’ll find a way. No need to get so flustered.”  
What was she feeling so strangely for? Why did this woman’s smile make her chest warm, and her touch make her skin burn? Seulgi had truly never felt this way before, and she couldn’t tell what it was that she was feeling. Was she nervous? Yes, but there was more than that. Scared? Anxious?  
Seulgi blinked. Was she… having feelings?  
Sooyoung turned, beginning to walk down the small hall to the elevator. Seulgi followed like a lost duck, trailing behind the other woman. Her heart was pounding - not so much from the other woman, but from what the other woman made her feel.  
Was this how Joohyun felt about Seungwan? Did Joohyun feel this same heart-racing, fire inducing nervousness, and is that what caused her and Seungwan to… engage? Seulgi felt stupid calling it that, but she almost couldn’t come to terms with the thought, because she almost couldn’t come to terms with how she felt… not that she even knew how they engaged, if she was being honest.  
But that wasn’t the point.  
Sooyoung pressed the door to the elevator, looking back at Seulgi. The look in her eyes made Seulgi swallow hard. The woman really was beautiful. From the moment she had sat down at that table, the first time she looked at the other woman, she was struck by how pretty she was. How perfect her eyes were, how nice her lips, how her dark hair framed her features so perfectly. Seulgi had always admired pretty women when she saw them - it was only natural - but perhaps it wasn’t just admiration that she felt.  
Seulgi realized she had been staring at the other girl - who was looking right back - for a little too long, and she looked away. Even now, especially now, she felt that same way - the woman not only had a face that she… admired, but a body to. She was so tall, so well proportioned, and even her business attire clung to her frame in a perfect way. Seulgi was almost jealous, but there was another emotion she felt more than jealousy. What it was she couldn’t, or didn’t want, to name.  
She didn’t catch the glint in Sooyoung’s eye, the wolfish grin. She turned at the sound of the elevator doors opening, Seulgi stepping in beside her with her hands glued to her nails.  
“Is there something wrong, Seulgi?”  
She didn’t catch Sooyoung pressing an extra button on the elevator’s pad, but she did notice when the elevator stopped. She looked up, catching eyes with the other woman who was still somewhat in the corner. Seulgi was near the other.  
“No… not at all.” She offered a smile that even she knew wasn’t convincing.  
Sooyoung tried to fight a smirk, but it manifested in only the slightest curling of her lips. “Really? Ever since you saw me you’ve been…. tense.”  
Seulgi blinked. Was she really so transparent? Even if her feelings towards the woman weren’t so…. complicated, she would have still been intimidated by her and awkward around her, so maybe it was to be expected.  
“I’m just… nervous, is all. And tired.” She attempted to laugh, glancing at the doors.  
She felt more than she heard or saw Sooyoung move closer.  
“Nervous? You’re nervous?”  
Another step. Seulgi stepped back, eyes flicking to the other girl’s before nervously flicking back.  
“I… I guess.” It was a confession that meant more than what was simply said. Seulgi knew, but she wondered, she worried, if Sooyoung did.  
She didn’t even realize what was happening until she felt her back hit the wall, a hand pressing next to her head.  
Suddenly all she saw was Sooyoung, all she felt was Sooyoung’s presence, and all she could smell was Sooyoung’s perfume.  
“Do I make you nervous, Seulgi?”  
The words spilled from pretty, soft lips, and Seulgi forced herself to look up into that half lidded, dark gaze. She felt like shaking, but she couldn’t move or speak or even think. All she felt was an overwhelming feeling of adrenaline, a pooling of heat in her stomach.  
She struggled to speak, opened her mouth, but nothing would come.  
Sooyoung leaned closer, leaned further over her and Seulgi backed up until her head hit the wall to. Her hands were splayed against the wall, attempting to ground herself as Sooyoung leaned ever closer.  
Sooyoung reached out with her free hand, taking a piece of Seulgi’s hair and spinning it about her finger. Seulgi felt her heart pound in anxiousness.  
“I won’t give up until you answer.”  
Seulgi absolutely couldn’t think. “Answer… what?”  
Sooyoung smirked. “We’re business partners. We need to be open… with one another.”  
Sooyoung let Seulgi’s hair fall from her finger, and instead brushed the back of it against Seulgi’s cheekbone. Her face instantly flushed. She dragged it down, down across her jawline, her thumb pressing against her chin and tilting her head up.  
The movement brought them all the more close, so close Seulgi could feel the other girl’s breath on her lips, her eyes consumed by nothing but Sooyoung’s dark and enchanting gaze.  
“Do I make you nervous?”  
Seulgi breathed in, but the movement brought their bodies closer, Sooyoung pressing against her just slightly, as if to remind her who was dominating. Who was in charge. Sooyoung tilted her head, chasing the movement’s of Seulgi’s mouth and her hand slid down the wall to grip Seulgi’s wrist.  
“I…”  
“What do I make you feel, Seulgi?”  
The way she said her name made her heart truly pound. Sooyoung twisted her head to the side, and her breath ghosted along Seulgi’s cheek and down to her neck. The feeling made a shudder go down her body, her immediate and unconscious reaction causing her to place her free hand on Sooyoung’s hip.  
She felt Sooyoung’s smile as the woman’s lips ghosted over the skin of her neck. Seulgi couldn’t stop herself from shifting, and Sooyoung pulled her hand up so it was above her head, pinning it.  
“I… you… feel…”  
She couldn’t even finish whatever it was she was attempting, Sooyoung’s hand pulling her chin so they were facing one another again.  
“Seulgi…”  
Her hand moved, cupping the side of Seulgi’s face and her thumb pressing against the girl’s bottom lip. The feeling sent true electricity across her body, her back arching slightly as Sooyoung traced the outline of her lips slowly, torturously.  
“Do you want me?”  
She paused at the bottom, her thumb resting gently against the girl’s lip, and for one moment, Seulgi could think with the utmost clarity.  
“Yes.”  
One word was all it took, and suddenly Sooyoung’s mouth was against her own, Seulgi’s eyes fluttering closed as she struggled to keep up. Sooyoung’s kiss was slow but hungry, as if she was holding back just to savour this moment. Seulgi felt helpless to her pace, felt like she could only react because her whole body felt like liquid and the only thing keeping her standing was Sooyoung pressed against her. Sooyoung’s hands threaded into the back of her hair and her own arm wrapped around the girl’s waist, struggling to hold on.  
They broke apart when Seulgi felt like she absolutely needed to breathe, and the reality of the situation came flooding back to her. Her eyes widened, no longer glazed with pretty words and intense feelings, and her face heated. Sooyoung watched, and she giggled slightly.  
“This is going to be complicated, isn’t it?”  
Seulgi wracked her brain for something to say. “Joohyun and Seungwan have managed well so far.”  
At that, Sooyoung truly laughed. She stepped back, removing her hand from Seulgi’s hair but the other lingering at Seulgi’s wrist. She still towered over the other girl, a dominating stance that made Seulgi’s stomach twist, but it was a less predatorial move.  
“Do you want to abandon our previous plan of coffee?”  
Seulgi found herself smiling. “I’d be happy to.”  
Sooyoung smiled back, pressing the elevator door buttons. As they opened, Sooyoung raised her phone to her ear and Seulgi shyly brought their palms together, intertwining their fingers.  
Now she had something to tell Joohyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JSLDIDKDHSHDKTKAH sorry everyone who thinks seulgi could ever be anything but a fat sub yall wrong


End file.
